villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ganon's Army
Ganon's Army (formerly Demise's Army) is a massive faction of evil creatures allied under the banner of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Ganon's forces appear in numerous games in The Legend of Zelda series as antagonists. They are also known as the Dark Tribe or the Tribe of Evil. History ??? Members *Ganondorf/Ganon - The Great King of Evil, Demon King, and Dark Lord **Demise, the very first incarnation of the Demon King himself. **Magician, one of Ganon's copies **Agahnim, one of Ganon's copies, the Dark Wizard **Phantom Ganon, one of Ganon's copies, the Evil Spirit from Beyond **Yuga, Ganondorf's counterpart from Lorule ***YuGanon, the fusion of Yuga and Ganon *Dark Link, an evil copy of Link *Link's Shadow, an evil copy of Link *Blind the Thief, loyal minion of Ganon *Twinrova, the Sorceress, the surrogate mother of Ganon *Veran, Sorceress of Shadows, an evil fairy *Onox, General of Darkness, a dark dragon *Vaati, the Wind Mage, Minish turned Demon *King Bulblin, the Bulblin King, a massive Bulblin. (Defected) *Zant, the Usurper King, Twili traitor *Ghirahim, the Demon Lord, Spirit of Demise's sword Affliated Races *Demon - A race of demonic beings who served Demise, they are usually high ranking members of the tribe, although not all appear to be allied with or even aware of Ganon. The former Demon King Demise also was responsible for creating Ganon. **Shadow Links - The evil thoughts and resentment of Ganon given form. *Gerudo - A race of mostly female thieves who live in the desert. Ganondorf was the king of the Gerudo in the unified timeline though he lost power in all subsequent timelines. Gerudo are only affiliated with Ganon in certain time periods. *The Blin Tribe - A umbrella term for humanoid monsters whose names end with the suffix "blin". **Moblins - The most powerful and famous of the goblins, they serve as the face of Ganon's forces. **Bokoblins - Small, weaker, but more intelligent goblins that serve as army grunts. **Bulblins - Small and rather weak grunts that are similar to Bokoblins *Hinox - A race of large cyclops enemies. *Lynels - Powerful centaur-like creatures with horned lion heads. *Stal-Creatures - A collection of skeletal monsters that usually appear at night or in dark places. *Darknuts - A race of powerful armored jackal warriors. *Lizalfos - A race of reptilian warriors who are more advanced than the blins. *Wizzrobes - A species of wizard creatures. *Deku - A race of sentient plants who appear to worship Ganon in Four Swords Adventures. *Goriya - A race of rat-like creatures often equipped with boomerangs. *Various other Monsters - A collection of various other creatures born from darkness that are less notable or prominent than the aforementioned monsters. Some are more intelligent and unnatural, like Redeads or Beamos, and some are little more than violent beasts, like Moldugas, Keese, and Chuchus. *Guardians - Automatons created by the Sheikah tribe to fight Ganon, but ended up being corrupted and controlled by him instead. Navigation Category:Zelda Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Demon Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Goblins Category:Contradictory Category:Minion Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Polluters Category:Oppressors Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Pirates Category:Cults Category:Malefactors Category:Evil Creation